Inuyasha (revised)
by Katakuna96
Summary: The story of Inuyasha is told once again, but differently this time. This is my revamp of the Inuyasha series and how I thought it should have played out!
1. The Well

**Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

**Pre-reading:**

**I hope that I am not the only one who thinks Inuyasha needs a revamp. I would like to look at this as my own little Inuyaha revamp. There's not a whole lot of change, except with Kagome's character. Kagome is more courageous and stronger in this then she is in Inuyasha. I always found myself very annoyed and disappointing with her character right down to the very end of Finale Act. Sure, she becomes stronger in the end, but not by much, she just had so much unused potential. Oh yes, and Shippo is a lot less annoying, too. If I have offended you in any way, I am sorry. If you are a big fan of the way Kagome is now, then you shouldn't go on reading this. But if you want an ass kicking, cold, witty and charming Kagome, then this is your fanfic! I hope you like it, and I know it's not the most spectacular work, as I am not the most spectacular writer, but I want to try and get better and make this story a better and more enjoyable experience for all that read it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated and so is your love3 please don't hate, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Ch.1: The Well**

It was getting late, and I had to pick up the pace if I wanted to get to archery on time. Today was the competition I had been waiting a whole year for, and I couldn't miss it. Grandpa was blabbering on again about some demon and some jewel, but I decided to tune him out.

"Grandpa, you're going to make me late for my competition if you keep blabbering on like this!" I complained. I checked the time once again, panicking in the process. The time was now way over due and I had to book it if I wanted to even think about being on time. I got up in a gust as I grabbed my archery equipment and was out the door in no time, shouting goodbye behind me to my grandpa. I was stopped, though, by my younger brother, Souta.

He was inside the well house, where the bone eater's well lived. Grandpa would tell countless stories about that well, but I never believed any of it, _until today, that is. _I was curious as to why he was in there, _I can spare a minute. _The well house, as we call it, was dark and ominous as ever. As I stepped through the door of the well house, my footsteps echoed all around, making the small room that much creepier and my brother's head turn.

"What are you doing here?" asked my brother, monotone. I had finally arrived to him as he finished his sentence, then studied my person, taking in my red and white priestess outfit I had to where for the archery competition. "I thought you were running late for your archery" he told me, same tone.

I shrugged, "I saw you in here, and was curious."

"Well, if you must know, Buyo went into the well house, and now I can't find him" Souta told me matter-o-factly. He was holding a dark blue cat bowl with cat food and a half eaten fish, _must be for buyo. _

I sighed and took simple steps toward the well, "what are you doing?" asked my little brother, quite alarmed.

"Getting Buyo back, because _someone's _being a baby" an odd sound came from the back of my brother's throat.

"I am not!" my brother hollered while stomping his foot onto the floor in a violently, I chuckled at his denial. He growled, but stopped when the room was filled with an unfamiliar sound. I stopped in my tracks and stood still, _what was that?_

Souta and I were both frozen, "uum…sis….what was that?" asked my paranoid brother.

I, too, was somewhat taken aback, but revived quickly as I turned my head around to see my brother so he didn't see how frightened I was. "The cat, now stop being such a weenie!" I exclaimed. I turned my attention back on the well.

For the second time, another unfamiliar sound came from the well, and once again, I froze. I stared intently at the well, and then out of nowhere, something had wrapped itself around my legs. I jumped and yelped, my brother along with me. I looked down, expecting to see some other worldly creature, but only set my sight upon my fat cat. I breathed again, without even realizing that I had stopped.

"Hah! That's what you get!" teased my brother.

I turned my head to my brother, "give me a break, I was startled was all!" I told him, he just rolled his eyes. I then switched my attention back to Buyo, who was now rubbing against my leg and making happy little meows. I picked him up then, and started ascending up the steps. I was then frozen by an invisible force, and all I could do was stand there, looking glassy-eyed. Then, this forced increased dramatically as the well burst open. I could feel the well now sucking me in, and again, all I could do was stand there and look like someone frozen in time.

"Hey, what's going on?!" I heard my brother before I was engulfed by the well. The only action I could make was the outtake of breath that had previously left my mouth as if someone had punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me at once. The last thing I saw was my brother running towards the well and his mouth moving. That was it. I was now going through a funnel of blue and white light. I was so in awe and in shock that I couldn't even scream. Then, I felt the force materialize into hands around my body, and finally, a full body. It was a naked woman with 6 arms, 3 on each side. My eyes grew in alarm, but my vocals stayed put. The lady looked as if she came directly out of Grandpa's books about demons. She had a pale completion with blood red lips, eyes with no pupils, along with black dots above her eyes, and the body of a centipede. The thing then grabbed my face, and my pupils grew impossibly larger, but there was still no sound that came out through my mouth.

"Ah, alive, to be alive once more" the creature screeched. Its voice was as wicked as she looked. The thing grabbed my face with more emphasis now, sticking out her slimy red tong, speaking "you have it in you, don't you! Give it to me!" this unfroze my vocals somewhat, and allowed me to yell out in alarm and unwillingness. The centipede's tong came out in full onto my face in dissatisfaction.

My vocals were now completely unfrozen and I could talk, "what, what are you doing?!" I yelled out questioningly. Then I placed the palm of my hand on the thing's face to make it stop. "Stop!" I yelled out, and once I did that, a pink glow had come from the bottom of my hand. The centipede's eye's grew wide with panic as she let out a gasp of surprise as my glowing hand forced it back. I watched my hand glow in great puzzlement as the glow made its way to my abdomen, then burn out completely.

"wretched girl, I need the sacred jewel!" exclaimed the centipede lady madly as she dropped in my opposite direction. _Sacred jewel?_

The blue-star-y-ness started to materialize into ground, and I stood there, panting, not believing what I had just witnessed. I got up, still shaken.

"I must have…bumped my head….or not" I looked around the well, which didn't seem to resemble the well I've come to know at all.

"Souta, get grandpa!" I yelled out hopefully. No sound. I gave up and looked around for some kind of escape. It was then that I spotted some sturdy looking vines, in which I used to climb up out of the well with. When I got out of the well, all I saw was green, almost as if I were somehow placed in a forest.

My heart pounded with shock, "I don't think were in Tokyo anymore" I thought aloud. I began to walk forward, and out of the well, calling out the names of my people who were at the shrine. Unfortunetly, forest was as far as the eye could see, until I spotted something familiar.

"The tree!" I had found the family shrine tree. I could now feel a twinge of hope fluttering within my heart. I sprinted my way towards the tree, only to lay my eyes upon something odd, a boy who was constricted to the tree.

I completely stopped and stared in awe and curiosity. The boy was binded to the tree with huge vines, as if by ropes. The boy also had the same kind of outfit I had on, except it was completely red. What was odd about the boy were his dog ears and long, white hair. The boy also had an arrow sticking out from his chest and looked as if to be asleep. The sunshine shined upon him as if he was some great prince and the wind blew a gentle breeze against him. He was beautiful. The first thing I couldn't help but notice was his ears, _they look so fluffy and soft, I just wanna touch 'em! _

I started walking over to the boy, climbing over the large vines in the process. "uh, hey, whatcha doin there?" I asked the boy, but there was no reply. It didn't seem that the boy was alive at all, so I decided to touch his ears; I couldn't help myself, _wow! Like dog ears! _Then there were arrows…and they were coming for me! Next thing I knew, I was getting ganged up by a bunch of strange looking men.

"Hold on, fellas, is this guy here your friend or something? I'm sorry, he just looked so approachable." I had said in an apologetic tone, though I don't think they got what I was talking about as I heard them mutter things like "who is this strange maiden?" and "what is she talking about?"

Then, one of them finally spoke up and said, "He's no friend of ours" in an unfriendly tone, I frowned. Another yelled, "get away from there!" Next thing I knew, I had been tied up with rope and carried away by horse to a strange medieval looking town of some sorts. Here I was set down upon a straw rug of some kind in what looked like the middle of the small village where the village people now gathered.

Foolish talk and chatter of "the girl being a demon sent from another village," or other things of the sort gushed from the villagers who now surrounded me. They were all as strange to me as I was to them. The villagers wore kimonos and Japanese peasant robes of all sorts, _what is this, medieval Japan? _

A loud voice then made its way through the chatter and silenced the voices, "make way for high priestess Kaidai!"

An elderly woman with the same outfit I had for archery came through the crowd of people and walked right up to me. Then she took out a bag and started throwing powder of sorts into my face, and said "be gone demon," _DEMON?!_

"Hey! I'm no demon!" I exclaimed, now very annoyed. The "priestess" named Kiyadai stopped throwing her powder at my face, "then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?" Kaidai had asked with a gentle, yet curious, voice.

I had no idea what she was talking about, for a moment I said nothing. The man next to Kiyadai whispered, "Maybe she's a spy from another town?" _SPY?!_

"In that case, she would be a fool. Who would invade a village like ours?" Kiyadai had asked herself. There was a long moment where Kiyadai looked at me, then her expression had changed from puzzled to shock. Next, Kiyadai grabbed my face so to examine it.

"let me have a good look at ye." Kiyadai was now turning my face from side to side, which annoyed me even further. A few second later, she let go of my face and said, "It's there, but I know not why," more to herself than anyone else.

Moments later, Kiyadai had ordered me to be untied and then invited me to her home for supper, in which I took, _I couldn't resist. _

Kiyadai had made a tasty smelling soup and handed me a cup of it, "Wow! Real food, " I praised while taking no time at all to get a sip of it.

Not too much later, my slurping was interrupted by Kiyadai's voice, "bare us no ill will, child, for now I know you mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed upon us without disgrace."

I had no idea what she was talking about, _again_, but tried to looked concerned and said, "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"To-ki-yo? Never heard of it, is that where your people are from?" Asked Kiyadai, I tried to keep calm while also trying to put on a cheery façade.

"Oh, haha, yes, and I really should get going" I said awkwardly. _Though I have no idea how to get back. _I decided to pay attention to my food when, nothing short of a few moments later, an unexpected crashing sound was heard and then came the panic of the villagers. Both Kiyadai and I sprinted outside of her home to find out what had happened.

All was chaos in the village, and the bad thing was that centipede from the well was back, and now it was destroying the village.

"It's that thing!" I managed to say as it stopped to look at Kiyadai and me.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" The centipede exclaimed in her awful voice, and then charged at us. Even with my "cat-like-reflexes" I managed to barely get away from the attack. The centipede monster yet again maliciously attacked the village.

I thought I might give a bow and arrow a shot, but as I looked around at the men who were them, I saw that they weren't working. _What should I do? It's me that the thing wants._

Kiyadai's voice now interrupted my thoughts, "it's after the jewel…bare ye it, still?!" Kiyadai had looked at me in surprise.

"look, I have no idea what you're talking about! I mean, I've heard of it, but-" I was interrupted by the centipede.

"I must have it, I must!" yelled the centipede while wrecking parts of the village, yet again.

"We need to lure it to the dry well" I heard Kiyadai's voice say.

"Where is the dry well?" I asked Kiyadai.

"In the forest of Inuyasha"

"The well I climbed out of! Which way is it, near that light, right?" I said directly before I started to sprint toward the pink light where the "forest of Inuyasha" lied. "I'll draw it away!" I yelled behind my back as I sprinted toward the forest.

As I ran for dear life, the centipede had finally started catching up to me. I decided to bulk up, "Hey! Centipede! Bet you can't catch me!" I taunted. This made the centipede mad with rage, which led to the centipede head-butt-ing me and sent me flying, _not one of my greater ideas. _I hadn't known where I had landed until a voice I had never heard before called to me seconds after landing.

"Hello Kikiyo, playing with bugs now, are we?" a strange voice of a man taunted. I looked up only to find out the voice had come from the seemingly unconscious boy that I had encountered in this forest upon setting my sights on the family tree.

"So…you _are_ alive" I stated the obvious.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me." The boy had said, though I had no idea what he was talking about. The boy's facial expression shifted then from cocky to bewilder.

"You look pretty dumb, there, Kikiyo. The Kikiyo _I _know wouldn't waste her time"

I was annoyed by the fact that this kid called me Kikiyo when he didn't even know me. "Hey, I don't think I know you, so would you stop calling me Kikiyo? Kind of irritating if you ask me, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me, you get it?" I said to him assertively, _maybe he'll get a clue. _

"What?! You gotta be her! Because there's no way that you can smell so-" The boy interrupted himself with his own sniffs, and then his face changed to shock.

I rolled my eyes, "see! I'm not whoever you're talking about. I am Kagome!"

The boy's eyes and face looked the other way, "you're right, Kikiyo was cuter, much cuter."

_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_

Just then, I felt the centipede coming towards us, so I jumped out of the harm's way as soon as the window of possibility was opened, though this proved useless as the centipede's tail knocked me back to the tree, mid-air. Then it's tale bound me to the tree to ensure [_my] _escape was impossible. I then let out a sound between a scream and a heavy sigh as the tale, that had constricted around me and this tree, had almost extinguished all the life within me. The grip of the centipede to the tree somewhat lightened, and then I felt my pulse regulate and my eyes started to become un-blurred. I could now see and hear what was going on around me much clearer.

"I heard you're a half" the ugly voice of the centipede called, though, I'm quite sure that it wasn't directed at me.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide!" The confused boy taunted.

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" I tried to taunt, but my voice still wasn't back. The boy just blinked blankly. "Can you, or not?!" I demanded, this time with more of my voice.

"What can you do?" the raspy voice of the centipede monster taunted menacingly. "The both of you, you're useless, Powerless." The centipede gave off an ominous chuckle and then picked up what looked like a small pink orb with its tong and swallowed it whole.

"No!"

The arms that had fallen off had re-connected to the centipede's body. After the arms made a complete recovery, the whole centipede monster changed from snow white skin, head of a lady, and body of a centipede to full blown monster. My eyes grew wide with disbelief, _is this…really happening? _The monster re-tightened its grip around me, making sure to squeeze out every ounce of life I had left in me.

"Hey…can you…pull out this arrow?" the boy asked.

I weakly lifted my head to see a blurry arrow sticking out of the boy's chest. Then my head swam madly around the idea of me on the brink of unconsciousness, or possibly death, _and all this kid wanted me to do was pull out this arrow?!_ "Here, I'm almost unconscious, and you want me to pull out a freaking arrow?!" I raged weakly, my head spun.

"Can _you_, or can't you?!"

I was too light headed to know what I was doing, but I grabbed a hold of that arrow and pulled with whatever strength I had left. I then felt the arrow lift from my grip, and then disappear all together in the next instant. Next, with a blurred sight, I watched the boy pulse to life, and then explode with light and power as he set off to destroy the centipede monster.

The light from the boy had me free from the body of the centipede, and I hit the ground, gladly, gasping for air. As I did this, I kept a sharp eye on the mysterious boy who seemed to have powers as-well as the centipede. The boy used his claws mainly to take care of the centipede, but it was enough to make me stare at him in awe. He was brilliant, though that might just be due to my light headedness. When he was done, he stood in a sort of glory, while wearing a cocky smile. Despite the cocky smile, he was still, indeed, brilliant.

Nothing short of a few seconds later, I found myself in the real world again. I decided to look around my surroundings and noticed that the parts of the centipede, being that they were detached from the body as a whole, were still moving, or, twitching.

"The jewel, child, find the jewel! It must be removed at once, lest mistress Centipede revives!" Kiyadai's voice called toward me. I turned to see her and some other men from the village with, or on, horses. I gave her a curt nod and then searched for the jewel. I had easily found it and pointed to its location, in which Kiyadai had no problem finding and successfully taking out of the centipede's body. This caused the body to rapidly decay in the amount of seconds until there was all no more left than bone. Then Kiyadai walked over to me and plopped the small pink jewel right into my hands.

"Are you sure this came out of me? Why would I have something in me that's wanted by demons?" I asked curiously.

"Exactly, humans can't use it, so why not just give it to a demon like myself? If you hand over the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!" the boy stated, cockily.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And here, I thought you were the good guy, guess I was wrong about that, but I won't let you get your claws on this! Even though, you did technically save my life, so either way you look at this, you still ended up saving the day without this" I raised the jewel so he could see it. The cocky smile that was planted on his face only grew larger and more cunning, but then unexpectedly crumpled into a frown.

"I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you!" The boy came running at me, full speed.

Instinctively, I sprinted away from him as quick as I could, and actually effectively evaded the attack, which surprised me. I had figured him to be some kind of demon, like the centipede. This meant I was at a serious disadvantage, even with my above average athletic ability.

The demon boy started to close in on me and I thought I was done for, but something happened that made me change my mind. A rosary of sorts formed around the boy's neck which came at him like pin missiles. Then came Kiyadai's voice.

"Quickly child, the word of subjugation!" Kiyadai yelled out. _The what? _

I think I understood what she was talking about, but I had no idea what word was to be used, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Sit boy!" as soon as the words left my mouth, the demon boy who was after me had then fallen flat to the floor forcefully by the sound of my voice. I had no idea what this was, but I didn't care, just_ as long as that rosary keeps him from tearing me to shreds, I'm content. _

"Hey! What heck is this?! What the heck was that for?!" The boy raged as he struggled trying to forcefully take off the rosary, but as if there were a special barrier around it, it prevented him from taking it off.

I now wore the cocky smile as I said the word again, "sit boy." I got much pleasure out of saying those two words as it pummeled Inuyasha forcefully to the ground. Such was the power of an enchanted rosary.

* * *

_**how'ed you like that first chapter? Comments and all that stuff is appreciated, thanks! **_


	2. Demons and Jewels

**Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Chapter 2: Demons and jewels

Hours and hours had passed since the centipede incident, and Kiyadai took some time to patch up the hole on the side of my torso in which the sacred jewel had come out from. Inuyasha, the demon boy, being that he was now contained with the power of the rosary, now sat within Kiyadai's home with us as well.

"Why are you here again, dog?" I asked Inuyasha rather rudely.

"To keep an eye on the sacred jewel, that's why!"

"Why do you want this, anyway? I'm pretty sure you're strong enough as it is."

"Ah, but he's only a half demon" Kiyadai interrupted.

Inuyasha pounded his fist through Kiyadai's floor boards.

"You know, I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch talk like she knows me!"

"So ye don't remember, I thought as much. I am younger sister to Kikiyo, she who bound ye to the tree, Kiyadai"

"So you're Kiyadai?" Inuyasha looked deep in thought. "So you're the brat, huh?"

"50 years have passed, and I have grown old."

"If your this old…then Kikiyo must be pushing a hundred, glad I don't gotta' worry about being old, at least not for a while."

"Kikiyo hadn't, either. Kikiyo died, it was on the same day she shot ye with that arrow."

There was a pause before Inuyasha spoke again. "Geese, sorry to hear it, not that I cared or nothin, that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, Inuyasha. I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister."

My eyes became big with shock, "what?"

Kiyadai now spoke to me, "and it's not just because ye resemble her. The jewel of four souls was in your body. That is proof enough. It is now time for you to take over its protection."

_Why me? _

Later that day, I tried finding my way back to where I came out into this crazy world. I had already been stuck in "medieval Japan" for 2 days now, and I was feeling home sick from my little adventure. In no time, I found myself in the familiar green of the forest. Within the first few moments of navigating my way through the forest, I had the uncanny feeling I was being watched, and no doubt it was because of the "sacred jewel" that I was now carrying around my neck. Not too long later, my prediction had come true. 3 men came springing and crying out from somewhere above me and grabbed hold of me. I only cooperated with them for an instant before sending one man flying and then jumping back to grab hold of the man's Katana and sliced it through the air.

"Hm….not bad" I said to myself smugly, and then started slicing the Japanese sword toward the 3 men. Though, I didn't hurt the men, I did scare them enough for them to back away. I was pretty sure that I was way more experienced with this weapon professionally then the men were, since kendo was one of the two sports I took seriously, the other being archery.

After a few seconds of this, the other 2 men with weapons got smart and took out their own katana to defend. Dumb smiles could now be found on the men's faces, but I still wore mine smug as I saw a clear opening for me to take them down with. I did this with the upmost care, being careful not to spill any blood, by using the more dull part of the katana. Thankfully, the man's katana in which I used had a very dull blade, which was perfect for what I needed to do with it. All 3 men were knocked out cold by the time I was finished with them.

"That was actually pretty impressive, I guess you can handle yourself."

I looked up to see Inuyasha perched in one of the millions of trees within this forest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked boredly.

" Ah, nothin'! I was just thought a wimp like you wouldn't stand a chance trying to protect the sacred jewel" he said in a smug tone.

"Well, surprise! I actually do have a chance! How do you think we should go celebrate this now, oh great Inuyasha?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hah! Very funny! I'm still sticking around to protect the shard, so don't you think I'm going to leave you alone now just because I know you can play around with swords! I will find a way to make that jewel mine, whether I have to pry it from your cold dead hands or not!"

"Oh! I'm so scared! The dog is barking at me!"

"Why, you! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled from his tree as I walked away from him.

This continued on for about a good 15 seconds before he concluded, "Alright! Fine! Die out there for all I care! Go on and lose the sacred jewel, because I don't care! Want to know why? Because that'll mean that jewel will be mine for the taking! So go on and get killed! That just means I could take the jewel for myself!"and then all that could be heard after that was Inuyasha skipping descending from tree to tree. I shook my head, shrugged, and went on. Only to be met with a gigantic otherworldly looking man with a drained white face and a looked as if possessed.

I pointed the katana the katana I stole toward the giant, but he did not make any attempts at backing away. I started to become less intimidated from the way the giant looked so drained and lifeless, almost like a puppet. But I also grew more skeptical as I started to realize that this thing was not human.

I bucked up and braced myself. The giant clumsily made the first move with his own katana, but I easily dodged it and sliced its arm off with mine. The giant gave a wild wale as the its arm came severed from its body and then disintegrated into nothing all together. _I knew this thing wasn't human!_ The giant gave another wale and then went straight for me with its gigantic hand, but I playfully dodged as I taunted, "You can't catch me! you can't catch me!".

After a few minutes, I tripped over a branch and twisted my ankle so severely that I couldn't walk. This was not in my favor at all since the giant was on my tale. My eyes grew huge with pain as I tried to stand up, but to no avail. My heart raced as the giant started to descending upon me. I felt for the sacred jewel that was around my neck for nervous comfort, but it was no longer there. My heart rate sped as I realized that I had lost the "oh so important shard." _Inuyasha , you were right. Will you ever forgive me? _I had no idea why my last thoughts were directed at Inuyasha, but I felt like I owed him something.

In that moment, Inuyasha flew into view, just as brilliantly as when I had seen him for the first time, and just as graceful, _Inu…yasha? _He punched the giant a good few times until it was out cold.

"Is it safe? Where's the jewel?!" _of course_. My hands flew to my neck where the jewel was supposed to be resting on a necklace, but alas, it was gone.

"Oh no, tell me that did not just happen!" Inuyasha pressed. I closed my eyes angrily.

"look! Just get me out of here, alright! I'm sure it's around here somewhere! We just have to look for it! And I can't do that without getting up first-…huh?" I was interrupted by the sound of the giant getting back on its feet once again.

" Oh! What's that stench?! It's like, rotting meet or something-" Inuyasha paused as we saw the giant stand up. A gnawed whole was visible from the right breast of the giant, and from it was an demon crow with 3 blood red eyes and jet black fur. The demon bird squawked angrily.

"What…. is that?" I asked with deep curiosity.

"How much you wanna bet that bird ripped it's heart out and made itself a bloody nest?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"I knew there was something else controlling him, that bird made him a puppet!"

"Carrying crows don't fight on their own when there's a dead body handy. They ain't so tough, but they're hella nasty!" Inuyasha yelled out as he plunged his claws deep into the bloody hole made by the, so called, "carrying crow." The crow was forced out of the other side of the body and flew out toward a pink light, _THE JEWEL!_

"Inuyasha! The bird! Go after it!"

"Haven't you noticed that the world is full of monsters, you want me to go after them all?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, and then he looked at the bird once more and saw him making off with the jewel.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?!" Inuyasha raged.

"Calm down! I have a plan! Just get me bow and some arrows! I'll also need for you to carry me or something, because clearly, I cannot walk!"

"oh, right, but what are you going to do? Shoot it down? I'm sure you can't do that-" Inuyasha paused. "you know, if you really are the reincarnation of Kikiyo, then you'll shoot perfectly, no problem!"

"Oh, even better then that! No one can ever come close to how good I am! Not even this Kikiyo person you're talking about!" I yelled out proudly.

Inuyasha was about to protest, but I reminded him that the demon bird was getting away. He quickly put me on his back, found a bow and some arrows from the men I knocked out, and then we were off after the bird. Once we were close enough, I aimed for the shot, and then shot the arrow, but this was no ordinary arrow I shot. Right after I let the arrow go, it turned from regular old arrow to brilliant pink glowing arrow. My eyes grew wide with surprise. Then, more pink light exploded like fireworks, and then went out all together.

Some of that light came toward us where a tiny piece of a pink jewel fragment came to lay right by my feet. The shard looked to be a piece of the jewel. I picked it up to examine it more closely.

"I…I think it's a shard from the jewel"

" What…..What did you say?!"

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, thanks for reading!**


	3. Yura of the Hair, Beware

**Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**Chapter 3: Yura of the Hair, Beware **

So, Inuyasha and I were deemed responsible for looking for the sacred jewel shards, but since the jewel really wasn't my responsibility anymore, I tried going back to the well to see if it would take me back to my time. Here is where I start the story off.

I started heading back to the well that brought me here, I was starting to feel very home sick. As I was making my way through the forest, I couldn't help but notice that there was something was off. I decided to stop for a minute to check if I was in any danger, bow out and ready to shoot. Then saw a falling leaf split clean in half, my eyes grew huge with curiosity and I took a closer look.

"That looks like….hair" there were strings of hair all around me, all connecting to one another.

"Oh my, oh me, then you can see it then? My net of hairs, I mean. Petty, because seeing is not enough."

I looked up to find a busty, short haired black haired woman in a tight black and very revealing kimono. She had inhuman features such as her dark pink eyes and her snow white skin and was balancing herself on a piece of the hairs that seemed to command at her will; definitely a demon.

"Who are you?!" I drew out my bow and arrow.

" No need to be rude. How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair, though you needn't bother to remember "

I gave her a blank stare, "And why is that oh Yura of the hair?" She was annoyed because I had mocked her.

"Because you'll be dead!" she commanded a few of her stands of hair lash towards me, but I dodged, _saw that coming._

"You know, for being yura of the hair, you really suck" I taunted, not a very good idea.

She became furious and started carelessly flailing around her strands of hair, causing me to be knocked back into the well.

"God, her hair strands are stronger than I thought" I said to myself, then heard a familiar voice.

"But we've already been in here a dozen times" it was my grandpa's voice!

"But grandpa, I keep telling you, this is where she fell" and that's my brother's voice! Could I really be back home?

As if to answer my question, a light shined bright to where I was in the bottom of the well.

I could now see my grandpa and little brother looking down on me from the top of the well, I was in total shock, _so I was back home._ I couldn't wait to take a real bath.

Later that day, while I was eating dinner with my family, Inuyasha came in unexpectedly through my back yard door. I thought it had all been some bad dream, but I thought wrong.

"Who the hell told you that you could go home?!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here-" he grabbed hold of my arm.

"C'mon, you're coming back with me! I need you to collect shards" I ripped my arm away from his grasp.

"I don't have to do anything, so why don't you get lost"

"Now hold it right there!" my mother interrupted.

"Now what?!"

"Please stay out of this mom"

My mother walked up to Inuyasha and started touching his ears.

" Mom! What the heck?! Stop that!" then I noticed it, a piece of dark hair moving around on Inuysaha's kimono. _Hair. _

"That girl with the hair!" I spat out mindlessly before sprinting toward the well house with Inuyasha at my heels. As I arrived at the entrance, I could see tentacle-like clumps of hair sticking out of the well, flailing mindlessly.

_I was right, Yura must have followed Inuyasha over here _I thought angrily.

"The old crone was right, you do have the sight" I turned around and saw Inuyasha leaning on the entrance door.

"That's only because it followed you here, dumbass!" I could hear my grandpa and little brother's footsteps, they had seen me go into the well house.

"Kagome!" I heard my grandpa shout

"Don't come in!" I shut the doors and faced the well. The hair had grown thicker, then it came straight for me, but I dodged it just in time.

"Inuyasha, cut the hair!"

"I'd love to, but I can't see it! I would appreciate a little help, you know?!"

"Right…in front of you!"

"Where? Here?" Inuyasha slashed through the hair, but it just re-grew.

"It just re-grows….plus, there's so much of it!" Then I spotted the main string and ran toward it so I can take hold of it and show it to Inuysaha.

"Inuyasha, this one!" I moved the strand to where it would reflect light so that Inuyasha could clearly see where it was so he could cut it.

Inuyasha swiped his claws where the stand was and all of the hair receded back into the well. I looked at the well for a bit contemplating what I should do next.

"Let's go"

"But I thought you didn't want to go back" Inuyasha mocked.

"Well…I don't really have a choice" I looked back at him. Then he started taking off his kimono.

"Inuyasha, what are you-" he draped his kimono over my body.

"It's made with hair of the fire rat, at least you'll have _some_ protection"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you'll be protected from Yura's hair!"

I was about to tell Inuyasha that I could take care of myself, but then I thought about how much stronger Yura probably is then myself, being a demon and all. I narrowed my eyes and looked away as I felt a slight blush arriving on my face.

"uh..yeah, thanks…can we go now?!"

"Yeah, yeah"

I jumped into the well once again, this time with Inuyasha by my side. The result was no different than last time as we ended up in the same location. As I hoisted myself out of the well, I could see Yura's strands of hair.

"If we follow the main stand of hair, it'll lead straight to her, I'm sure of it!...there!"

"Got it!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and crouched down in front me.

"Inuysaha, what are you doing?"

"If you get on my back, it'll be much faster"

I was hesitant at first, but I eventually got onto Inuyasha's back and let him run us to Yura with my occasional giving of directions.

Not too long after we started searching for Yura, we found a bon fire where a few villagers had made camp, but ended up being killed by Yura.

"Their heads are severed from their bodies" I said with mild shock, and then I noticed a bow and some arrows I could use to protect myself with.

"Looks like Yura's been through here" Then Inuyasha noticed me grabbing the bow and arrows. "Oh, no! I'm not letting you pick up another bow and arrow!"

Remembering what happened last time I shot a bow and arrow, I couldn't put it down.

"Look, do you want me to protect myself from that demon or not? I'm sure it would cause a lot more trouble if I didn't"

Regrettably, Inuyasha agreed, and then we were off once again to destroy Yura with my new bow and arrows in hand.

After some time of more running, I stopped Inuyasha, I could sense that Yura was close by. Then, the branch we were standing on collapsed in pieces and I could see the hair coming for us. Inuyasha quickly jumped off the falling branch, but the tentacle like pieces of hair went straight for him.

"In front of you, on your left" Inuyasha successfully dodged them both, but I figured it was time for me to help out. I quickly brought out my bow and arrows and started shooting.

"Hey, you're actually not that bad"

"Stop talking and start helping! To your left!"

"Give me a break!"

"There are too many…" Just then, two of the hair tentacles wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's arms and legs and threw him back to where he was now facing Yura.

I aimed my arrow at the hair that bound Inuyasha back, but it had become so thick that my arrows weren't even doing a thing anymore.

"heh heh, that was cute. Look at the owner trying to save her precious doggy, you must be Inuyasha"

"And you must be Yura of the hair, how'd you know my name?!"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying half demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden"

"Me?! With that half-wit human down there?! Nothin do it!"

"Oh, but you're both half-wits to me, just look what you've done to the poor jewel" she held up a piece of the Shikon jewel, _she must have stolen my piece. _Inuyasha and I were both growling with rage.

"Once you two have been wrapped up, I'll go find the rest for myself" Inuyasha started struggling from the hair's hold.

"_You_ take care of _me_?! When this is over, you're going to wish you never met me, or ever heard my name!" In that moment, Inuyasha broke free of the hair that was holding him back and charged straight for Yura. But Yura dodged easily and sent hair flying back at Inuyasha yet again, binding him with her hair for the second time. Yura landed gracefully behind him.

"Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it very well. Look at the split ends" Yura said mockingly.

"Get off of me"

Yura back-flipped straight down, and then propelled herself back up again using a piece of hair while taking out her katana and cutting Inuyasha on her way back up. She stopped herself if front of Inuyasha. Taking hold of her Katana and licking the blade, she said, "I'm going to cut you into little pieces".

I couldn't take it anymore, I shot at Yura, but she quickly dodged it and stared at me.

"Next time, I won't miss" I narrowed my eyes.

"I think she wants you back Inuyasha, what a sweet wittle doggie you must be" she said mockingly.

"I thought you said you were a good with bows and arrows?!" Inuyasha spat.

I narrowed my eyes even further, ignored Inuyasha and shot again. And again she dodged, but the arrow turned pink and melted away a good majority of Yura's giant hairball, where out came skulls with their hair still on their heads.

"No! What have you done?!"

"Those guys we saw from village"

"I'll be putting you in their too, once I separate that pretty hair from your head. It's wasted on you anyway."

I shot again and the brilliant pink glow was back on my arrows, though I was too busy to care at the moment. This time, the arrow stuck, and upon contact, the arrow let out more pink light and obliterated Yura, but she re-spawned within that same moment.

"What?! Why aren't you dead?!"

"Die!" she yelled out as she used her comb to conger up flames and casted them toward me, hoping I would burn away into oblivion, but it had no effect. Why? Then I remembered Inuyasha saying something about the kimono he let me borrow was made with hair of _the fire rat. That must have protected me. _The flames were put out in no time, and I was back on my feet. I noticed there was a red scull that stood out from the rest of the skulls that was right behind where Yura was. _That must be her weak spot. _I started for the skull. Not too long after that, Inuyasha and Yura noticed me trying to get to the weak spot and Yura sent her hair flying at me. I almost fell, but I caught another bunch of hair and held on and kept climbing. Yura became even angrier as she sent another bunch of hair to knock me down, but I jumped and grabbed a fist full of hair to hold onto. We repeated this until I knew it useless, and then I came up with another idea.

"Inuyasha, catch me!" Thankfully, he came so swiftly that Yura didn't catch it until it was too late. As I was falling, I readied my arrow and shot the red skull. Then Inuyasha caught me before I could` hit the ground. A pink light was emitted from the skull as it broke into pieces while Yura was blown away like dust. Her comb was the only thing to survive.

"What the hell was that?! If I hadn't been there to catch you, you would have probably died!" Inuyasha yelled out, still holding onto me.

"I knew you would be there, we're partners now, right? We have to work together to get the sacred jewels back"

He just kind of grumbled, I chuckled and sprang out of his arms and started walking towards where Yura's comb laid.

"Guess all Yura was was a comb"

"It's got powers probably because it was once used to comb the hair of the dead. Yura didn't use it, so much as it used her" Inuyasha stated, then he looked at me. "I must admit, you do have pretty decent amim aim-AGH!" Inuyasha fell down, hand over his chest"

"uuh…you ok, there?"

"It's no big deal, where's the sacred jewel?" he said with some trouble.

"It's over here" I walked over to grab the small pouch with the jewel shard in it. I picked it up and opened it up to see if the jewel was intact.

"Kagome, let's go" He had never said my name before this, it sounded so foreign, so odd…but I liked the way it sounded coming from him.

"what?" He asked. I hadn't noticed I was staring aimlessly at him.

I snapped myself out of it and replied. "It's just….you've never actually said my name before"

"Yeah, what of it?"

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a menacing smile."I think I may be growing on you just a bit"

"Yeah right, you're just here to help me collect jewel shards!"

"Remind me next time not to help you out!" I gave him a shove on the back and he fell over, I couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

**I would like to see more reviews! :) Please don't be shy, even if you comment and say it's horrible and you hate it, I won't mind!**


	4. The Sword

_**bazing! another chapter! Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter then the rest and...eh, not as good, I think (I wasn't really feeling it in this chapter, ya know?) but I tried my best to make it good! let me know if it really not up to par and I'll change it! Also, thanks for those who are enjoying this so far!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**_

**6Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

Chapter 4: **The Sword **

Inuyasha was once again up in a tree, I was bored so I thought I could mess around with him a bit.

"Sit boy!" I said the words and he dropped straight down from his branch, his face pummeled into the ground.

"What in the hell was that for, you wench?!"

"Oh, I was just bored was all" I said innocently.

"Why you, hey-" he interrupted himself by smacking his chest and picking something off of it.

"If it isn't Myoga the flea" then I saw it, a tiny spec in Inuyasha's hand that floated down to the ground.

"So, what did you come for and see me about?" Inuyasha was speaking to the spec now.

"Lord Inuyasha, I've come to tell you that someone is in search of your father's tomb" the spec spoke back.

_The flea can talk?!...why am I so surprised, I should be used to this kind of thing by now_

"As guardian of his final resting place, I can bear it no longer"

"So you took off and came here instead of!"

"But it's the remains that are important, and _they_ are no longer there"

"Oh…so, where are the remains then?"

"Regrettably sire, no one knows"

"Some guardian you are"

"Inuyasha, they say your father was a phantom beast, the western lands were his domain"

"Can't say I remember it that way"

"What about your mom, Inuyasaha? What was she like?" I curiously asked.

"Oh, she was a beauty beyond compare, gah-" Inuyasha interrupted Myoga by stomping on the flea.

"Just drop it, ok!...she died a long time ago" and he stalked off.

"I'm….sorry.." I said after Inuyasha, realizing that was a touchy subject.

"Yes…lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her…" now I knew why.

Later that day, I decided to apologize to Inuyasha personally. I easily found him found him up in a tree, as per usual.

Since I was confident in my climbing skills, I started climbing so I was at a level branch with Inuyasha.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" I asked calmly, simply.

"nah…" he sounded dazed. I started staring at the moon, it was remarkable.

"Would you look at that? The moon is really something…" I started off.

"Uh-huh"

I bit my lip; I was never really good with apologizes, let alone touchy-feely crap. I took a deep breath and started again. "…look, Inuyasha, I just want to apologize for-" Inuyasha hurled himself at me.

"Get down!" he harshly whispered as he pushed my head down.

"What the hell?!" I tried to scramble out of his grasp, but it was of no use, so I gave up. Inuyasha was fixated on something else entirely and I instantly knew something was off.

"Something's coming…can't you feel it?" I knew what he was talking about at that moment, the air was thick and ominous, and then I saw it. The clouds pulled away to reveal a wooden carriage being carried through the air by a couple of imps.

"wah…a carriage…and..There's a lady in it?" Inuyasha got up and started walking.

"Where do you think you're going dog boy?!"

Inuyasha completely ignored me, "mo….mother?" he was completely fixated now on the carriage.

I was terribly confused, all I could get out of my mouth was a "….huh?" we both stared at the carriage in the sky.

The lady in the carriage stared down at us and reacted. "it is you, Inuyasha!-" she tried to move while she spoke, but was interrupted by chains pulling her back that were bound around her body; she looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled at once, reacting to her call and her pain.

"Inuysha, this CANNOT be real, your mother's dead, you told me that yourself!" no use, he wouldn't listen. His gaze was fixated on "his mother" and that cartridge. Then the carriage started to ascend higher and higher up into the sky where a large clawed hand descended from the sky and grabbed the carriage, crushing the it and leaving only "Inuyasha's mother" behind. The clawed hand was revealed to be connected to a demonic monster's body.

Inuyasha sprang into action as he tried to liberate his "mother" from the monster's clawed hand, but a fire ball that was shot straight for Inuyasha prevented him from getting anywhere near where she was. I noticed that the fire ball came from a tiny atop of the demon. There was also a man a white haired man standing behind him. _I wish I had something to defend myself with. _

"Hah! You missed!" Inuyasha boasted. Then I heard the white haired man behind the imp speak.

"Jaqen"

"yes, milord?"

"When we're through, I want him dead" _what the hell was he talking about? _

"Ye-yes milord" I heard the imp named "Jaqen" reply as if he were frightened.

"It is you…Shesshomaru!" I heard Inuyasha yell out.

"Yes. Indeed, I have quite missed you too, little brother" _Brother?_

I blinked for a moment. "What the hell…you two are brothers?!" Now that I've gotten a good look at him, he did indeed look similar to Inuyasha. He had the same color eyes and same colored hair.

"A mortal, how interesting"

"What? You've never seen one before or something" I boredly called out to so the man Inuyasha called "Shesshomaru".

"Others would be shamed. But with you, little brother, the girl quite suits you. These human creatures, I would have thought you've had enough of them, or is it a taste from father" Shesshomaru said, ignoring what I previously said and wearing a cocky and sinister smile.

At the word "dad", Inuyasha's face crumpled into a raging scold and tensed up, I could hear him growling.

_His mother must be human, then._

"That's not all, is it? You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that!" Inuyasha was getting worked up.

"Be not a fool, I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where might I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?!"

"Seen, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. No other clues are known." Shesshomaru said in a riddle.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about! Besides, even if I did, there's no way I'd tell you!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at his brother who was still on his henchmen demon.

"I see, then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you" Then, with a snap of Shesshomaru's whip, the demon continued to crush Inuyasha's mother with its hands.

"Do something you dumbass!" I yelled out in desperation, I couldn't watch that woman, whether it was Inuyasha's biological mother or not, be crushed for another moment. Instead of doing anything about it, he relaxed and let out a confident "hmph".

"Nice try, jerk! But she's been dead for years and we both know it! Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that!"

"A trick, is it?" Shesshomaru taunted.

"You're the one who's stupid! Recalling spirits from the nether world is a simple task, _if_ you are Lord Shesshomaru! He was even so kind as to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it. How sad is it to be mother to one such as you" The imp croaked.

"Inu…yasha" Inuyasha's mother barely managed to say as she struggled against her chains restraining her. Inuyasha tensed up again. "I have come back from Inuyasha, back from the world of the dead." She gave a sad smile in Inuyasha's direction before the chains that were constricted around her pulled so hard to the point her passing out.

Inuyasha could take no more at that point and he once again sprang into action.

"Stop hurting her!" Inuyasha said as he leaped into the air. "Iron reaper, soul stealer!" he yelled out as he cut through the demon's arm, freeing his mother.

Inuyasha's mother fell down to the ground and I knew I had to be there too to check if she was alright.

"Uh, hey lady! You alright?" I asked unsurely.

Inuyasha looked behind over his shoulder to me and his mother. "Kagome! You and her get out of here!"

"I think not" Shesshomaru said before commanding his demon to try and pick me and Inuyasha's mother up. Inuyasha was on the hand in a second, but he was the one to get picked up instead. In response, Inuyasha's mother let out a ball of light that teleported me, Inuyasha and Inuyasha's mother somewhere else.

I came to in a strange, yet beautiful and dream like place with spring time grass and flowers and even a creek with clear blue water. _Where the hell am I? _

When I finally located Inuyasha, he was with his mother. Then I noticed that she didn't have a reflection in the water and I knew something was up.

"Inuyash- Inu!" I barely managed to whisper. I realized then that I couldn't move. _I can't move and I can barely speak. What's going on?! What's happening? _

I eventually became unfrozen with the help of Myoga. Right I was became unfrozen, I realized that the place "Inuyasha's mother" had teleported us to was all an allusion and that Inuyasha's "mother" was actually a decoy made to look like Inuyasha's mother only to pry information out of him about his father's tomb, which worked. Now Shesshomaru has unlocked the way to he and Inuyasha's father's tomb. After Shesshomaru jumped into the portal to Inuyasha's father's tomb, Inuyasha and I followed right behind him.

We were sent into a vast world of rock, blue sky, and _bones; _the bones of Inuyasha's father that made up a great majority of what I saw of the land.

Knowing that Shesshomaru wanted a demon sword that was once Inuyasha's and Shesshomaru's father's that had been embedded deep within the pit of their father's body, we went to the pit of the stomach where the sword was.

Just as we predicted, we found Sesshomaru where there sword was and quickly learned that Shesshomaru was unable to pull the sword out from where it was. Inuyasha was able to pull the sword out, but never ended up pulling it out all the way. Soon after Inuyasha failed to pull out the Tessaiga, the demon sword left behind by Inuysha's father, Shesshomaru started attacking Inuyasha again. I knew I had to do something to help out so I went to the Tetsiga to see if I could pull it out so I could use it to help Inuyasha fight against Shesshomaru. I was actually successful in pulling out the sword, and when I did, everyone noticed.

Inuyasha stared at me wide eyed. "How the hell did you…" then he noticed Shesshomaru walking towards me.

"Shesshomaru, leave her alone! She's not involved in this!" Inuysha tried to get Shesshomaru's attention, but to no avail.

"Hey, buddie. Back off! Who has the cool demon sword and who doesn't have the cool demon sword, hm?" I taunted Shesshomaru, but like always, he acted as if he hadn't heard me.

"For some odd reason, I was unable to draw Tessaga. You were unable to draw it either. It is obvious that she must die"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Kagome, just shut up and give him the sword!"

"No way in hell am I giving this up to some guy like him! If you want the sword Sesh, you've gotta take it by force!" I said as I swung the rusty piece of medal they called "great demon sword Tessaiga", but it was easily blocked by Shesshomaru's whip. Though it couldn't cut for shit, it held up really well against all of Shesshomaru's attacks. I needed to call Inuyasha in for backup, though. We _were _partners after all.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled over to him, and as if he'd read my mind, he was there and helping me fight in no time. It was like we were a real team. I would make sure none of Shesshomaru's attacks would get to Inyasha, and in turn he would deal damage with the occasional block. As we were fighting, I wasn't being careful and ended up hurting my leg. I wasn't able to stand up.

"Kagome!"

"I'm can fight! Focus on Shesshomaru!" just then, Shesshomaru stopped fighting started to change form.

"Kagome, give me the sword now!"

"Are you kidding?! No! I can't just sit here and watch you fight without doing anything about it!"

"You're hurt and you can't fight!"

"Can too!" before I could stand up, he pushed me down and quickly grabbed Tessaiga from my hands.

"Just shut up and let me protect you!"

_Whoa! Did I hear right? Did he just say he'd…protect me_?

Right after he said that, the Tetsiga started pulsing to life. Inuyasha stared at it in puzzlement, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"No more games. Let's see if a half-breed can wield Tessaiga. I shall be the witness" and just like that, Shesshomaru finished his transformation into a great dog demon.

Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga a tightly and leapt brilliantly up in the air, swinging Tessaiga himself for the first time. A he did this; Tessaiga transformed itself from an old piece of junk to a great and powerful looking sword. I was in awe; _this must be Tessaig's true form._ I couldn't help but stand there and watch Inuyasha fight. He was like a hero out of a story.

Inuyasha cut through Sesshomaru's leg like butter and cleaved it right off with what looked like no effort at all. When Inuyasha was done, he looked at Tetsiga curiously.

"It looks like a fang…" He gently swung the true Tessaiga through the air. "It is a fang! The old man really did leave something worthwhile"

Inuyasha jumped up into the air and attacked his brother again with Tessaiga, making Sesshomaru go back into a little ball of light that ascended up toward the sky and out.

"Whoa! That sword is awesome! Is it really yours now?!" I asked with interested curiosity.

"Of course it's mine!" Inuyasha stated proudly, probably happy that his father left him something left him his sword after death. "I take it back, that thing isn't such a piece of junk after all!"

"You have to let me use it some time!" I stated with great enthusiasm, _I just loved swords._

"Pft, there's no way in hell a human like you can wield this!" Inuyasha held his Tessaiga up proudly in the air.

"Who was the one who pulled it out in the first place?! That's right, me!"

"Yeah, yeah" Inuaysha said bordely as he started walking up to me.

"I don't need any help standing, I can get up myself" I contradicted myself as I tried to rise and put pressure on my hurt foot, but the pain was too much and I was forced back down by gravity.

Inuyasha finally reached to where I was and picked me up bridal style.

"Sure you can" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I yelled out as I squirmed.

"Stop squirming! You can't walk, so just let me carry you!"

I stopped and narrowed my eyes and looked away as I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, realizing that I was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Uh, thanks…you know, you really gotta stop playing the good guy here!"

"Good guy?! No, no, no! This is just out of pitty!"

Long story short, we bickered for the majority of the time until we found the two birds we rode into the grave. They took us back out of the grave.

* * *

_**Eh, right? but I hoped you liked it to some extent. I promise next chapter won't be so blah. Anyways, reviews are love!**_


	5. Fear of Spiders

**Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

**It's been kinda a long time, but I'm back! and with a really long chapter, too! this was a fun chapter to write and I hope you guys like it too. You really get to see Kagome's completely different personality from the original Inuyasha. It's great. In other news, for those hoping I re-write every episode, I don't plan it to be that way, but I do want to make it as accurate as can be and I'm just going to skip over anything I feel isn't very important. Also, for the person wondering if Kagome knows martial arts, she does know a little bit, but her main focuses are going to be archery and sword/katana fighting. And for those hoping for Kagome to be a damsel in distress, I do plan on doing some of that, but not a lot. I really want to make Kagome a strong character and I don't feel like she would be as strong if she wasn't fighting her own battles. Anyways, that's all I have. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews so far, I love them all! Keep them coming! It gives me incentive to keep up with my writing! Love you all, hope you like it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

Ch. 5: Fear of Spiders

As Inuyasha and I continued through our adventure to reclaim all of the pieces of the Jewel shards, we encountered some people along the way. Not too long after leaving the village, we encountered Nobu Naga, a piece of history! Then we met the thunder brothers and befriended an annoying fox demon named Shippo. I later went back to my era as a break from this secondary world, but was later reminded that this other world was a part of me now and that I cannot escape it as a demon followed me into my own world. Of course, Inuyasha and I were there to take care of the demon that had followed me to my world and retake the jewel shards. I eventually had to go back to the feudal era to fulfill my duty to reclaim all of the scattered pieces of the shattered jewel shards and make it become whole again. In the feudal era is where I start off.

Me, Inuyasha and the annoying little fox demon Shippo are all floating down a river in a boat. Shippo is leaning over the edge of the boat and dizzy, probably from the boat ride.

"uuuuugh"

"Shippo! You call yourself a demon? You're not supposed to get sea sick!" Inuyasha complained.

"uuuugh, I'm trying" Shippo whined. I sighed.

"This is pathetic! We're not going to find any shards unless you two snap to it!" I ignored that, basking in sunlight instead. The sky was a great blue and it was perfectly sunny and warm, it was too nice outside today to bicker.

"What the?" I heard Inuyasha say.

I snapped out of my daze and saw a string of what looked like some very thick web in between the way we were heading. "What the hell is that?" I asked curiously.

Inuyasha got up to examine it. "spider webs"

"Those are spider webs?" I was very surprised.

Inuyasha slashed through the webs and proceeded to examine a piece of it. Not too long after, Myoga the flea jumped out onto Inuyasha's shoulder and asked "Master Inuyasha, what matter of webs are they?"

"Nothing to be concerned about"

Then we heard a noise from up above us, and we all looked up. When we did, we found a girl on the edge of a cliff, slowly backing away from something.

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled. Immediately after, a long black tentacle like thing pushed her back and made her fall off the edge.

Inuyasha reacted right away and saved her from plummeting into the water, or worse, and set her down on a rock.

"Good catch, dog boy!" I hollered at Inuyasha. He ignored me and stared up at where the girl was before she fell.

"Looks like some kind of demon" Inuyasha muttered.

The girl finally started to come to. "My thanks, you've saved me from certain death-HUH!" She noticed the dog ears and realized he was a demon. "Demon! Unhand me!" then she slapped him and they fell into the water. I quite enjoyed that.

Not too much later, we were prying information out of her about her attacker.

"Mind if I ask about what was after you just now?"

"That was a demon known as a spider head. These mountains have been plagued by their evil since spring time. Several villages have already been attacked. Spider heads trap humans in their webs and paralyze them and devour them alive! They're terrifying demons!"

"They sound bad…but nothing me and dog boy can't handle!" I stated proudly.

"Are you sensing any jewel fragments?"

"Well, uh, no. But what does that have to do with-" I was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Then let's move out. I don't want to cross these mountains before night fall!"

"What the hell is wrong with you today, Inuyasha?! Clearly, these demons are a problem and they could potentially become our problem if we don't take them out now! Also, this girl is clearly plagued by them, if we don't do something soon, then-" I was interrupted again.

"look, I don't go around slaying demons every time a human comes running scared to me"

"Fine then, I'll just have to check things out on my own"_ that ought to make him agree._

I walked a few steps toward the girl when Inuyasha called after me, "Kagome, wait!" I smiled to myself.

The girl led us to the temple where she lived. We encountered the priest soon as we were on the shrine's grounds.

The girl immediately ran over and bowed on floor to him. "I fear you've have been attacked by a spider head" the priest wearily said to the girl.

"it spied me while I attended to the grave site, I had no choice but to rely on these _demons_ to bring me home. I'm sorry master!" She bowed her head in shame.

"All demons are not created equal, you know!" Shippo protested.

The old priest looked up. I don't suppose they are"

Inuyasha turned his head the other way, "I wouldn't worry, we're leaving anyway!"

"Wait, friend. You must stay the night with us here at the temple"

"No master!" The girl known as Mazuna started to protest.

The priest laid a hand over Mazuna's shoulder. "Go, prepare a meal for your kind guests"

Mazuna agreed to do so, clearly defeated.

"I beg you to forgive Mazuna for her rudeness, her parents were killed by a spider head and she has harbored an understandable fear of demons since the incident. I have attempted to weld her fears, but to no prevail"

"Do you think we'll be running into any spider heads on our way through the mountains?" I asked.

"As the number of men dying in wars increases, so do the number of spider heads"

"They don't sound like a big deal, we have a quest we have to finish. So the sooner we're out of here, the sooner we'll be done. Come on Kagome"

"Hold on a second, you said you would stay and check things out with me! Plus, it's no use going somewhere else. We'll have a good night's rest and some good food, I'm sure.

"listen to the girl, stay the night with us and rest with ease. I've posted sutras throughout the temple to ward off any demons from attacking us."

"What did I tell ya? Sounds like a good night to me!"

"…guess there's no sense in arguing" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Later that night, after we all ate a delicious dinner made by Mazuna, we all sat in our room and let our food digest. Inuyasha was being grumpy all alone in a corner, staring outside and brooding. I went over to him to see what was up.

"what's got you all grumpy today, dog boy?" I asked boredly.

He looked down. "It's nothing" I got my face close to his and gave him a skeptical look.

He noticed me doing this and retaliated. "What? You have a problem?"

"I think I might know what's going on here" I squinted my eyes at him.

"…hm!.."

"You're afraid of spiders!" I exploded while Shippo changed into a spider.

"Whoa! Who's afraid of the big bad spider-uuaalg!" Inuyasha pummeled Shippo into the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I stated cheerfully.

"I'm not afraid of spiders!" then he got up in a gust.

"_Now_ where are you going?!"

"To get some fresh air! Sleeping outside tonight" Inuyasha yelled out behind him.

Just then, a bunch of spider heads popped out from out of the darkness. "Spider heads!" I yelled out as I grabbed my bow. Not even a second had passes and more came in from behind.

"Whoa, look out! They're behind us too!"

"Gee, thanks Shippo. As if we hadn't already realized that!" I yelled out with heavy sarcasm.

Myoga was on Inuyasha's shoulder in an instant. "Thankfully they are not a formidable enemy. Up for some after dinner exercise, master?"

"Oh, yeah! Ward them off, so much for the old priest's sutras!" Inuyasha said while taking out his Tessaiga, but it did not change like it always did. Even so, it cut through the webs easily enough. I went on shooting my arrows, though they did not have that pink glow, but it was a random thing that happened and I didn't much mind at the moment.

The spider heads were becoming more of a challenge as time went on, even for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's going on? Why won't Tessaiga transform?!" I asked as it was becoming increasingly difficult to shoot.

"Make a break, I'll be right behind you!"

"If you think-" I was interrupted.

"Do what I say, I can handle these demons!" Inuyasha was all of a sudden pummeled by a bunch of spider head webs, to which I shot a glowing pink arrow at to break Inuyasha free of the webs. I quickly grabbed hold of his hand and ran him safely away from the spider heads. While we were safely away from the spider heads, Inuyasha could finally take off the remainder of web that was on him still. What was underneath the web made me do a double take. Standing where Inuyasha once stood was a black haired, black eyed boy with no demon ears atop his head, nor claws.

"If you think you can rely on my strength to save you this time, think again" said the black haired boy that used to be Inuyasha.

Both Shippo and I were wide eyed and very confused. "In..Inuyasha? Is that…you?"

"No, I'm a talking puppet"

Shippo jumped onto his head. "Your dog ears are gone"

Then it all added up in my head and I jumped up with numb excitement, "you're a human now!"

"You're lucky my fangs and claws are gone" Inuyasha said more to Shippo then to me as he threw him back down to the ground again.

"you've got sixty seconds to explain all of this before I walk out of here and start fighting off those spider heads on my own!"

Myoga was now suddenly on my shoulder, "All humans, such as master Inuyasha, are subjected to certain times where they lose their supernatural powers as demons"

"I'm not really following" Shippo said dumbly.

"From time to time, half demons are rendered no stronger then yourself or any other mere mortal. It's that simple. For him, it's the time of the fall of the first night of the new cycle. When the moon is dark."

I looked up into the night sky and noticed there was no moon to be seen. Myoga went on with his babbling.

"Why, master! Why did you not inform us that your period of vulnerability was appending?!"

"Because if I had, then you would have taken off a long time ago" Myoga froze.

"Have you not a wit of trust in me, master?"

"Yeah! I trust you to run away when there's trouble!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"What, you can't rely on me either? If you had just told me that you were going to be losing your powers, I would have never suggested we stay here in the first place you big dumbass!"

"I don't trust anyone, got it!"

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a cold look, "so much for being a team". Even though I my face didn't show much emotion, I was hurt, and I think my voice gave that away just a bit.

"It has nothing to do with you! It's just the way I've lived until now. It's the only way I know how to protect myself."

I got up, I didn't want to hear it anymore. "Well, "protect yourself" while I'm gone, I'm going back to get my bag. I left it there and it had the jewel shards in it. And I'm taking Tessaiga and with Shippo with me, too." I grabbed Tessaiga so quickly that he didn't have a chance to register what was happing. Also, I was faster than him at the moment, so I was able to do it sneakily and swiftly. Before he realized what had happened, it was already too late.

"What did you say?! Kagome!" I didn't look back.

I found the main spider head easily enough and recognized him as the priest. He was about to collect all of the jewel shards we had collected so far. I shot an arrow, and gain, it lacked the pink glow. "So, you were planning this all from the start!" I said to him, cold and disgusted.

He laughed menacingly. "I could hardly contain myself when you and your half demon who were rumored to possess jewel shards!"He started to become more of a greater demon from the jewel shards. Shippo slid in and started collecting the shards he hadn't already consumed. The spider head noticed and he tried to smash Shippo with it's long neck, but Shippo was too quick for it, even when clumsy, but Shippo managed to drop all of the jewel shards. The spider head then proceeded to consume the jewel shards and became bigger. Then, one of his clawed arms came for me, but I used Tessaiga to block it.

"What an unfortunate mishap that your half demon's super human powers had deserted him by the time I tied the final knot on my gauzy web of deceit!" it taunted.

"I don't need Inuyasha to take you down!" I struggled to say, but I managed to beat the arm back. After I did that, he transformed into a bigger and stronger demon, then Inuyasha came in with Mazuna.

"Master!" Mazona yelled out.

"He was deceiving you" Inuyasha coldly stated.

"So glad you could come join the party, Inuyasha. I was just talking about you with your dear friend, here" the spider head taunted.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled out before charging at the spider head, but it was much faster and stronger then Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck and proceeded to inject poison into his body.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled out, it was a broken sound. Right as I yelled Inuyasha's name, the spider head turned toward me again and tried to spray me with its webs, but the Tessaiga protected me. "you'll pay!"

The spider head just chuckled evily. " I have injected a large sum of poison in him, his innards will already start to liquefy!"

I quickly brought out my bow and shot an arrow to free Inuyasha, only praying it had its pink glow again. The gods must have heard my prayer because my arrow was glowing a brilliant pink. After Inuyasha was free, I had to run him to safety once again. We all went into a far off room where I thrust the Tessaiga into the door to hold off the spider head, hopefully until sunrise.

In the mean time, I felt Inuyasha's pulse, it was very slow. And his skin was ice cold.

"Inuyasha, you dumbass! Don't die on me! We're a team, remember!" but he was silent.

"…this all happened because I suggested we stay here at the temple.."

"you mustent put all the blame on yourself" Mazuna tried to reassure me.

"But it IS all my fault" I hung my head in shame.

Myoga tried to draw the poison from Inuyasha's blood, but there was so much of it that it was impossible. It did cause him to stir though. He was breathing heavy though, and dripping in sweat.

"Kagome, why did you shoot that arrow?" Inuyasha struggled to say.

"Why wouldn't I have shot? It was to save you, dummy" I said lightly.

**"No, I mean….why did you get all worked up when you shot. You went from zero too sixty in a second, and you looked so crumpled and upset. Why for me?"**

I knew what he was talking about now. When I shot that arrow to free Inuyasha, a kind of reaction happened. I was pissed. I had uncontrollable rage; I wanted to kill the spider head right then and there for what he did to Inuyasha. I had this uncontrollable urge to save Inuyasha no matter what. Why did that happen? Good question. Then, as if I needed the answer to a really difficult question and suddenly it comes to me out of nowhere, I blurted out "because I was afraid I'd lose you". I knew that was right, but I was surprised that I would tell him that. I don't tell anyone those types of things. Then I added, "I thought you were going to die. I was really scared."

"You did that…for me…" and then he became unconscious again. I put his head on my lap for more comfort.

The hours came and went and the sun was now starting to rise, I only hoped that Inuyasha could hold on for just a bit longer. But we were out of time, the Tessaiga had been worn and the spider head was at it again.

"We're going to have to take Inuyasha somewhere else!"

"We're going to have to carry him, he's unconscious!"

It was too late, the spider head was too large to escape from, and on top of that, he had stolen the remaining jewel shards from Shippo, making him was entirely powerful. But, by that time, there was enough sunlight out for it to be called a new day, meaning Inuyasha's period of vulnerability was at its end. He was up and had Tessaiga in his hands in no time after that, no longer sick from the poison. The sun had risen and he turned back into his half-demon-self. He used Tessaiga to take care of the spider head, and that was that. Inuyasha was back.

We also got the jewel shards back, but it was a whole piece now since it must have welded together within the spider head's body.

We later said our goodbyes to Mazuna and then continued on our quest.

**Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Kikyo, who?

**Inuyasha (**_**revised)**_

**Long time, no see. I know...but I'm on spring break! and I've been writing like crazy! I'll try to get as much out as I possibly can! love you all! thanks for reading! would love to see more reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**Ch. 6: Kikyo, who?**

We stopped for the night to rest up. I felt like everyone had gone to sleep except me, so I sat by the fire and admired the night sky and kept our fire going. I never got clear nights like this back home, so it was truly something to marvel at and appreciate. After what had felt like a few hours of looking up into the night sky and thinking, Inuyasha started to stir and talk in his sleep as he laid above me in a tree, as per usual.

"Kik..yo.."I heard Inuysha mindlessly jumble out in his sleep. _He must be dreaming about her. Hm, I wonder who she was to him? _

Just then, Inuyasha woke up in a startled state and was panting.

"It was a dream…could've done without those nasty memories…" I heard him blurt out to himself.

"What's got you all riled up?" I asked boredly, taking notice that I was still awake.

"What are you doing up?" he ignored my question.

I shrugged, "couldn't sleep. What were you dreaming of just now?"

Inuyasha dropped his gaze, "nothing…it was nothing important"

I was about to protest when we both noticed something odd was floating through the night sky.

"What do you think that is?" Inuyasha asked me, totally forgetting about his dream.

"I dunno…a demon maybe?"

Inuyasha was fixated on whatever it was. I was finally tired so I decided to it was time to go to bed.

The next morning, Inuyasha insisted we go back to the village and wouldn't tell us why other then "we just have to, and we have to hurry!" I tried not to question him too much about it, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what gives, Inuyasha? Why the sudden erge to go back to the village?"

I never got an answer.

As we arrived at the village, we found Kaede to have been wounded.

"Kaede! What the heck happened to you?"

Then Inuyasha was there too. "What, you're still alive? Trust a stubborn old goat like you to refuse to give your wounds time to heal"

"This is nothing. So, you've picked up my scent of blood and came back, did you?"

"Don't change the subject on me, swallow your pride and take it easy!"

"Ooooh, I get it now. You smelled Kaede's blood and wanted to come back to check up on her. What a sweet dog" I teased.

Inuyasha indifferently scoffed. Then Kaede led us to a crater within part of the village.

"What the hell happened here?"

"The specter, she desecrated my sister Kikyo's grave site"

"_This _was her tomb?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes. And I was virtually powerless to stop the assault. My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess as she was. Her remains have fallen into the hands of evil**. **Who knows to what end Kikyo's powers will be exploited"

Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called out to him.

"You're on your own! Apparently, you've forgotten that Kikyo betrayed me. I am not so lucky; I can still remember the pain from the arrow she used to pierce my chest!"

Kaede remembered and hung her head low, "forgive me"

Inuyasha started walking away again. I later found him bruiting under a tree, _typical Inuyasha. _

"Inuyasha, get up. Let's go!" I called out to him boredly.

He looked the other way and "hmph"ed. "Where to?" he tried to say coldly.

I sighed and decided to try a different approach.

"Look, I know she betrayed you and all that jazz, but that was 50 years ago"

All the response I got from him was a grumble; he didn't even look at me._ He hasn't been able to look at me at all since yesterday_. I finally snapped and grabbed him by the hair.

"Hold it!" I yelled out

"Watch the hair!"

"Mind telling me why you haven't been able to look at me straight in the eye since yesterday?!"

He looked at me finally, then looked away.

"You're obviously imagining things" Inuyasha said, not looking at me again.

"Oh, I get it now! I look like Kikyo and that's why you can't look at me!"

Inuyasha finally looked my way, but in doing so, unexpectedly grabbed my hand. My eyes grew huge with surprise.

"Inuyasha, what the.."

"It's not!.." He defensively stated. He gave a big sigh and continued, a little softer than before. "It's not like that". He started to move in a bit closer and I became frozen. It wasn't until he was right in front of my face that I unfroze myself and pushed him off of me.

"Whoa, whoa! Back off, buddy!" I felt a light blush over my cheeks and turned away quickly. _He was…about….to kiss me….why was he about to kiss me?! Goddamit, heart! Stop beating so fast!_

"Can we lose some of the violence?!" Inuyasha yelled out to me when he was back on his feet again, cutting into my thoughts.

"Maybe when you start acting like yourself again!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

We were then interrupted by Kaede's sudden appearence.

"I too am a priestess. I shall recover my sister's ashes on my own strength. Inuyasha, do me the kindness of telling me which direction Uresui was last traveling"

"You trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha said .

I elbowed Inuyasha for that, he just growled.

"I'm going. I will deal with the consequences when I arrive" Kaede said stubbornly.

"Hold your horses, Kaede. You're not going anywhere; your wounds aren't fully healed!"

"Good luck trying to stop her. She's as stubborn as an ox, you'll never talk her out of it" Inuyasha said indifferently, then walked over to Kaede's horse and turned his head again. "Come on, granny! We'll lay Kikyo's remains to rest again. Then he took the reins of the horse and started walking it in the other direction.

"Inuyasha…thank you" Kaede gratefully said in a small voice.

"Uh…I'll come with" I unsurely said

"And me too!" Shippo excitedly added, I just bonked him on the head.

As we were traveling, I couldn't keep my thoughts away from Inuyasha almost kissing me. _It wasn't me he was looking at, it was definitely Kikyo. _Even by nightfall, I couldn't get it out of my mind.

It was late at night, and I wasn't tired and was still consumed in my thoughts. It was hours after we had made camp and only a few hours after everyone but Inuyasha and I had gone to sleep. Inuyasha noticed I was still awake.

"Hey, get some sleep. You'll need all the strength you can get; we'll be fighting a big battle tomorrow"

"Sheesh, already? That was quick."

"I can smell the remains, they're not far off" Then he changed his position better suited for sleeping and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, but he was already asleep. That brought me back to when I first saw him, he looked asleep then too, but he was really under a spell Kikyo had put him under using a sacred arrow._ I thought he had hated Kikyo, but maybe he loved her and was so bitter about her now because she betrayed him. _

By sun rise, we were on our feet once again.

"I fear trouble lies in the path ahead, dreadful trouble" Kaede forbade.

"Oh, good, that's just great! That's just what we need to hear" Inuyasha said with much sarcasm. "If you're so worried about her remains, why didn't you scatter them in the river in the first place?! We wouldn't be in the predicament if it wasn't for you and your sentimentality!"

"Inuyasha, have ye no regard for man's grave sites and tomb stones? A grave is more than simply a place to bury a body or ashes, it is a place of refuge. Of shelter for the hearts of those loved ones left behind."

"The loved ones left behind" Inuyasha repeated curiously.

"My sister was born a priestess. She used her powers for the good of the villagers. She warded specters and demons away from the village and battled illness and famine countless times. Ever since her demise, Kikyo's spirit continues to encourage them to overcome their obstacles and have the strength to carry on. But people are weak, and hearts are easily swayed by the winds of danger and uncertainty_. _Her grave was a place of reassurance, a haven to encourage the village to brace themselves against the storms of life"

Inuyasha was staring off into the distance. _Thinking about Kikyo, I'm sure. He must have really loved her. But she must not have returned his feelings if she hit him with a sacred arrow. _I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at Inuyasha for a long period of time until he had noticed himself.

"What are you gawking at?! That's pretty bad when you can even give a half demon the creeps. What's with the looks you're giving me?!"

I blinked, finally realizing what I had been previously doing. I turned defensive. "None of your goddamn business, Inuyasha"

"Out with it!" he yelled impatiently. I started running down the hill to try and shake him off, but he just ran after me. "Kagome, I want some answers now!"

"Drop it, dog!"

Not too long later, we were in a forest with a bunch of human like clay figures all around us.

"What the hell are these?"

"I dunno, clay caskets maybe? Whatever they are, they're giving me the willies" Shippo said, frightened.

As we came out of the forest, we faced a large daunting mountain with a bridge leading up to it.

"Something tells me that's the place"

"A rickety old bridge, fun" I said with much sarcasm.

"Don't come then, if you're that scared" Inuyasha suggested

"Scared? Yeah right. I can get over this bridge no problem" As I looked up, I noticed the clay figures from the forest were now on the bridge. They began cracking into what looked like real clay sculptures of soldiers and started to move towards us. "I knew something wasn't right!" I readied my arrow.

"They must be uresuei's soldiers"

Inuyasha and I began destroying the clay figures while Keade and Shippo helped, but it was mostly Inuyasha and I that did the majority of the work.

As we were slashing through the clay figures, Uresuei herself arrived without our notice and cut the bridge half and then took it upon herself to steal me mid air. I didn't even have my bow to defend myself with anymore; they had fallen when the bridge was split in two.

"Let go of me, you hag!" I yelled out.

She put the scythe she was carrying with her to my throat. "Prefer to fall to your death, young maiden? After all of my hard work trying to revive that corps, I won't easily give up its reincarnated soul! I have plans in store for you. Plans to bring back Kikyo."

My eyes became huge. _How am I going to get out of this, what the hell is going on?!_

**How was that? pretty long chapter this time, yeah? I enjoyed writing this one a lot, and I'm excited to start writing more about Kikyo (Even though I hate her guts, it's fun to write about her) anyways, til next time! Thanks for reading and make sure you review! Even if you hate it!:)**_  
_


End file.
